Security devices have continued to evolve over time to improve the functional capabilities and reduce the cost of such devices. Some security devices are currently provided to be attached to individual products or objects in order to deter or prevent theft of such products or objects. In some cases, the security devices include tags or other such components that can be detected by gate devices at the exit of a retail establishment. When the security device passes through or proximate to the gates, an alarm locally at the product and/or at the gates may be triggered. A key may also be provided at the point of sale terminal so that the security device can be removed when the corresponding products or objects are purchased.
In order to avoid detection at these security gates, and enable removal of products from the store without purchase, some individuals may attempt to remove, tamper with, or destroy the security devices. Retailers have therefore demanded that the security devices be difficult to remove, disable, or destroy without detection. Thus, the security devices themselves may sometimes be secured or otherwise constructed so that they cannot be removed or disabled without either damaging the products being monitored or providing an indication to retailer employees.
In some cases, security devices may be attachable to a product via a lanyard and a lock, where the lanyard is held in locked engagement with or around a portion of the product. Removal of the lanyard may only be accomplished by damaging the product or the lock, or by cutting the lanyard. A common monitoring method for such a security device has been to pass a current through the lanyard and, if the current is interrupted, an alarm is sounded. Damage to the lock or lanyard may therefore cause an alarm to be triggered, which may deter such activity. However, the continuous provision of a monitoring current requires that battery power is also continuously consumed. Thus, the shelf life of such a monitoring system may be limited.